


Equidan Drabble

by planetaryTaurean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, equius can be a sweetheart, shameless cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetaryTaurean/pseuds/planetaryTaurean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius reflects on his relationship with Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equidan Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough content on this ship omg. I'm sure I'll be posting more of these two eventually.

You sighed contentedly. It was moments like these that you craved the smaller trolls soft touch and flushed skin. It had taken a while, but he was yours and you were his, and you were happy. Softly running a hand through his hair, the seatroll purred slightly at the touch, before turning up to look into your eyes, planting a small kiss on your jaw.   
Actions like this from the higher blooded troll used to drive you crazy. But over time you had both grown to care less and less about the hemospectrum, and more about each other. Eridan was more than just a highblood. More than just a flamboyant Sea Dweller. He was your matesprit, and you felt like the luckiest troll alive to have him.   
He could be arrogant, and emotional, yes, but you could care less because nobody truly knew Eridan like you did. Nobody else knew how kind and thoughtful the troll could be, or how his fins fluttered when he was excited as a sharp grin spread from fin to fin.   
Likewise, nobody knew you as well as Eridan did. Not many trolls took the time to get to know either of you, but if they did they would see how gentle you actually were, or how above all else, all Eridan wanted was a friend. Someone who would listen to him.   
You thought that perhaps the two of you may have been destined to be matesprits. Nepeta sure thought so, and although your friends acted as if they could care less about your matespritship, you could tell that they were happy that the two of you had found what you needed most.   
Nuzzling your face gently into Eridan’s scarf, you let out a content purr as the two of you sat there, soaking up each others presence. Barely awake, yet not tired enough to sleep.


End file.
